hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of The Sea (CH. 1 of Eyes of The Sea)
Chapter one of Eyes of The Sea. It begins with District 4's reaping day from the main character and protagonist, Blue West's POV. Land of The Sea I memorize every last detail of my room before leaving, because it's the last time I'll be seeing it for a while. I run down stairs and scarf down a breakfest of fish and eggs. Eggs. A delicacy in a place where the only protein we get is from fish. My Mom paid a lot of money for it for this "special ocassion". This is the year where I finally volunteer for the Hunger Games. "Blue, go see your Mr. Summerton before we have to go to the reapings, we'll meet you there," My Mom says as she dabs the ends of her mouth with a napkin. I give her a smile and walk outside our house. Well maybe house is a bit of an understatement, the better word would be mansion. A huge cobblestone driveway, a freshwater pool and tiles made of marble imported from District 2. Yes. House'' is ''an understatement. I walk down the street to Mr. Summerton's Academy of District 4 Careers. I walk in gaze around the room filled with an assortment of weapons, dummies and obstacle courses and I'm filled with memories of learning to wield a sword, winning the annual wrestling competition and beating the places record of getting across the obstacle course. The place is deserted today, everyone's getting ready for the reapings, except for Mr. Summerton himself, or as all of his pupiles are forced to call him, Coach Summerton. He sees me from his desk and smiles. "So Blue, today's the big day isn't it?!" He laughs as he pats me on the back. Not everyone gets respect from him like this. First off, you have to be extremly talented to get into this place, second of all you have to do some amazing things like beating records to go from "maggot" to him calling you by your actuall name. "Yes, yes it is," I say but, my voice wavers. He gives me a grim smile,"I know your nervous but hey, you've got the training from the best place around, here!" I nod, Coach has trained two victors out of 3 tributes that have trained here and then entered have won. He looks at his watch and says,"Well we better get going!" We reach the town square which has been filled with people and I'm ushered over to the 18 year old section. A few mintues later our district's escort, Emma Jonas comes up to the microphone. I can't help but cringe when I see her, plae skin, light purple hair with hidous purple makeup. She says what an honer it is to be here and moves on with the reapings. She steps over to the glass ball filled to the brim with slips with girls names on them and everyone holds their breath in antcipation as she reaches in. ''"Aquamarine Summerton." '' I look back into the crowd to see Coach Summerton gasp as he hears his daughter's name called. Aquamarine walks forward with an air of confidence and superiority. I've seen her around the training academy enough to recognize her. Aquamarine's dirty blond hair is up in its usual ponytail, her tan skin seems to glow in the sunlight and her light blue eyes that sparkle match the colour of her mini dress. I can't help but feel sorry for Coach, if I win, his daughter won't be returning. Emma smiles at Aquamarine and walks over to the boy's glass ball. Everything goes into slow motion as my heart beats faster. ''This is it. ''I think as her hand slowly reaches into the ball and her hand tightens on a slip. "Matt Waterson." "I VOLUNTEER!!!" My voice rings out in the quiet square. I push Matt aside and walk up to the stage. I look down at my smiling Mom and Dad and finally realize just how shallow they are; risking my life just to get the fame and fortune of being the parents of a victor. I look into Aquamarine's eyes and know what she's thinking, exactly what I am. We are allies in the games but enemies all at the same time. The Peacekeepers escort me to the justice building and I'm put in a little room, I wait for my parents to come as I wipe the sweat off my hands on my polo shirt. Suddenly the door bursts open and they come in. "Blue we are ''so ''proud of you!" My Dad beams. "We can't wait for you to come home with all that money!" My Mom squels before she catches herself. "I mean... Uh... Safe and sound..?" I give her a smile like nothing's worng and hug them before they go. After they leave, Coach comes in with a look of desperation on his face. "You have to protect her... Please let her win!" He begs as he falls to his knees. I look at this man; usally so harsh and commanding now reduced to tears. I give him a look of pity and manage to say,"I'll try to keep her from dying but, if it comes down to me and her, I'm going to win." He whimpers a litte but excepts the offer, we wait in silence untill the peacekeepers fetch him. A few of my friends come in to wish me luck but, it all goes over my head as I pretnd to smile at their encouagements and excitement. Soon the peacekeepers collect me. I walk towards the train with cameras flashing and Emma Jonas' hand nudging me forward and think how misreable this day has been. A shadowy prediction of what the future will hold. Category:Story chapters Category:Fanon: The Eyes of a Career Category:User:Brony12